Broken Heart
by nanomachineskresnik05
Summary: Depois de sete anos juntos, no décimo quinto aniversario de Rin, sesshoumaru decide sem entusiasmo deixar a garota partir.
1. Chapter 1

Ola pessoal! Minha primeira fic em portuga postada aqui ^^

Confesso que ja tinha esta fic a muito tempo (la naquelas ultimas paginas de caderno que nao se usa mais…) rsrsrsrs

Bom me perdoen pelos erros mas e que queria postar logo :)

Espero que gostem!!!

Nao sou a autora de Inu Yasha ( se bem que queria muito)

_________________________________x_____________________________x_____________

Broken Heart 

Depois de sete anos juntos, no décimo quinto aniversario de Rin, sesshoumaru decide sem entusiasmo deixar a garota partir.

Seria contra a vontade da mesma, ele sabia. E a contra gosto ele admitiu a si mesmo que seria o **melhor** para ela.

Temía a ideia de que seu coração e mente, tivesse a vontade de mantê-la, pedindo para seguir com eles .Mas temia mais ser fraco o suficiente para recusar a fazer-lo e deixa-la ficar. Buscava todas as alternativas "Talvez haja outra maneira?" Ate chegou a ficar feliz com a hipotesi…Mas seu coracao ja sabia que eles nao foram feitos para estarem **juntos ** neste mundo….E como lhe doia saber disto.

Seu vínculo tinha sido selado desde o momento em que a reviveu. O apego de Rin a não foi inesperado, mas a medida em que sua admiração e amor por ele creceu foi surprendente e infeliz. Sim infeliz pois ele sabia que para afasta-la teria que quebrar sua alma e coracao.

O motivo? Na verdade nao pode se considerar um motivo concreto mas um deles foi a vergonha. Foi a vergonha e culpa que sentia ao pensar em sua hipocresía que o impedia de deixar-se amar. Todos esses anos havia acusado seu pai por se apaixonar por uma humana… , o ódio que ele tinha abertamente expressa em relação à sua nova madrasta e, por último a dor de ser rebaixado por um meio Irmao impuro... Essas eram as cicatrizes que nunca iriam cicatrizar. Sua consciência não permitiria isso. Ele não merecia isso.

Rin estava andando, colhendo flores, sequer sabia para onde estavam indo…mas ela nao se importava o simples fato de estar com sesshoumaru a fazia feliz…Porem Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente onde estava indo: eles estavam indo para a aldeia onde Inu yasha e sua femea moravam. Ele não iria pôr-se pessoalmente para fazer um pedido para InuYasha, mas mandaria Jaken o faze-lo . Certamente eles a aceitariam e ele se livraria dessa carga emocional que isso estava se tornando.

Sesshoumaru sabia que se ele não fizer isso agora, ele nao o faria mais tarde . Com cada olhar e cada sorriso que ela o enviava sua vontade de abandona-la ia se desfalecendo. "Basta" Sua mente gritou . Seria Agora!

"Jaken."

"Sim sesshoumaru-sama.

"Deixe-nos".

"certamente " disse o youkai sapo a pesar de nao entender aquela aitude vindo de seu mestre.

"Algo errado Sesshoumaru-sama?" perguntou Rin

"Rin", disse ele, trazendo a mão agarrada a carícia rápida do lado de seu rosto como os olhos frios endurecido. "Estamos perto da aldeia de InuYasha." Tentou ser duro com a mesma.

"Serio?" Rin disse tentando não ficar triste com a rejeicao do mesmo .. "Nós estamos indo visitá-los?"

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma raiva em si crecendo. Sua inocência infantil foi de frustração para ele. Entendeu que seria muito mais difícil. Mas ele iria usar isso, ele iria usar sua inocencia para quebra-la. Iria feri-la com palavras e lhe asustar com gestos ate que a mesma nao tivesse outra escolha ao nao ser deixa-lo.

"Rin. Que este seja nossaultima conversa. Voce ira para a vila de Inu yasha. Tenho sido muito paciente em deixar-lhe em minha presenca, mas esta na hora de voce se separar de mim. Isto está claro? "Sua voz era fria como pedra e afiado como mil facas afiadas dentro dela.

Rin nao entendia o que estava se passando. Ela estava insensível para sentir as lágrimas que tinha começado a escorrer por seu rosto. Isso não era piada cruel de Sesshoumaru. Ainda assim, ela se atreveu a esperança.

"Se ...Se…. Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Com que algo que nem mesmo o Youkai sou be como ter feito aquilo ,agarrou a menina e segurou-a até o seu rosto, Rin estava um pe do chao e pode ver uma expressao de raiva nos olhos de seu mestre. Mas sesshoumaru nao estava com raiva de Rin e sim de si mesmo.

"Entenda isso, Rin. Deste dia em diante nunca mais pronuncie o nome deste sesshoumaru. Eu tenho sido bastante tolerante com voce, mas nao irei resistir a tanto.. Deixe-me agora ou **nao irei hesitar ** em ... "

Mesmo tentando ser o bastante frio. Sesshoumaru não era capaz de falar a última parte da frase. Como que como uma espada o atravesando , viu, pela primeira vez, a decepção nos olhos castanhos da menina. Quando ele a baixou ao chão, percebeu que ela havia parado de chorar .

"Está feito. Eu quebrei sua alma. Agora e o momento de ir ", sua mente lhe disse.

Sesshoumaru nao pode deixar de notar as trevas que cairam sobre a alma quebrada de Rin.Ela estava ali, olhando para o chão e não vendo nada, tudo o que ela sentia era raiva. Raiva. Traição. Solidão. ... Abandono ... ... Puro e simples ódio ... Ela odiava. Ela estava com raiva dele por fazer aquilo com ela. estava zangada com ele para fazê-la pensar que ele estaria sempre lá . Ela estava zangada com ele por não ser capaz de terminar a frase. Mas acima de tudo, ela estava com raiva de si mesma para ver através dele. Tudo o que ele tinha feito agora estava voltando para assombrá-la e que era uma brincadeira ma do destino. Este que foi injusto e que ele não tinha direito de fazer isso com ela. Ela estava com raiva dele por ser um Youkai, embora uma raiva infantil mas estava .

Ela o viu partindo…. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela …sua furia falou mais alto!

"Sesshoumaru-sama", disse ela na sua voz normal, sabendo que ele iria ouvi-la.

"Eu **odeio ** você ".

Assustado por estas palavras sussurradas, Sesshoumaru parou. Embora ele disse a si mesmo que esta reação foi bem merecida, ele ainda se recusava a acreditar no que ouvira.

"É isso mesmo?", Disse ele calmamente mas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

"Eu odeio você ...". Rin repetiu mais uma vez, desta vez um pouco mais alto. Depois, houve silêncio. O vento balancou seus cabelos. , uma última vez, gritou a plenos pulmoes o que seu coracao estava guardando.

"Eu te odeio!" Ela gritou com ele, surpresa, que a simples força de sua voz tinha acalmado tudo ao seu redor.

Por alguns minutos se manteram ali sem nada a dizer. Depois de todos estes anos, foi isso que eles tinham se tornado? Era o destino que todo o amor que ela tinha dito por ele seria jogado na cara dela? "Deve ser assim", pensou. Pela primeira vez, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Se não fosse pela luz da lua, seus olhos nunca teria sido capaz de ver a expressão no rosto. Por mais que tentasse, Sesshoumaru não poderia impedir a sua boca de se estabelecer em uma carranca pesads. Seus olhos se encontraram.

" Que assim seje".

Com isso, Sesshoumaru se virou, deixando Rin para qualquer estrada que ela obrigada a escolher.

Bom essa fic tem um segundo e ultimo capitulo mas se voces acham que merece a continuacao deixem reviews!!! ( facam de mim feliz ) rsrsrsrsr

Novamente desculpem meus erros ^^

BOM FINAL DE SEMANA A TODOS VOCES!!

Caso eu receba alguma review irei postar o proximo capitulo imediatamente!!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ola pessoal aqui ta o finalzinho que prometi. ^^

Espero que gostem!!!

Inuyasha e seus personagens NAO me pertencem!!!

Com isso, Sesshoumaru se virou, deixando Rin para qualquer estrada que ela obrigada a

escolher.

**************

Dpois de algun tempo Rin comecou a caminhar. Foi por sorte que sabia a onde estava indo, pois o ceu ja se encontrava escuro mas mesmo assim a escuridão não podia machucá-la agora ... nem mesmo a dor, tudo que sentia era um vazio consequentemente adquirido depois que ele a deixou...

Ela bateu na porta,uma vez.. Isso foi o suficiente. A porta se abriu para revelar uma assustada jovem como a luz lentamente, filtrada no rosto pálido de Rin.

"Rin-chan!!!!"

Ao ouvir sua irma mais velha chamar pelo o nome de que tanto gostava nao tardou muito um jovem nao mais que 3 anos mais novo que a mesma chegar ate a porta com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto nao escondendo a exitacao.

"Rin! E voce mesma? Já faz três anos! Que diabos voce esta fazendo essa hora da noite e desacompanhada? Voce pretende ficar quanto tempo conosco?"

Rin nao sorriu. Mas devia uma explicacao melhor aos seus amigos. Ela devia isso a eles, pensou novamente, mas nao sabia por onde comecar.

" Sango, Kohaku ... É bom vê-los novamente. Mas eu estou aqui porque necessito da ajuda de voces".

Sango e Kohaku imediatamente perceberam que algo estava errado. À medida que Sango preparava um cha para ambas, Kohaku sentou ao lado de Rin a encarando por alguns minutos. 

"Rin qual é o problema?" Kohaku apressadamente perguntou. "Alguem te fez algum mau?Voce se perdeu daquele Youkai? Diga-me o que esta errado, por favor. "

Rin encarou sango por alguns segundos e logo desviou seu olhar para o joven a sua frente.

"Por enquanto, não posso responder às suas perguntas Kohaku. Sinto eu lhe peco que entenda as minhas razoes. " 

Kohaku pareceu desapontado, mas decidiu nao molesta-la mais com aquilo. Rin parecia traumatizada e ele não iria agravar seu estado.

"Rin-chan, porque você não me diz que tipo de ajuda que você procura." Sango disse docemente se sentando frente a Rin.

Rin olhou para Sango e Kohaku. "Eu posso confiar neles." Ela pensou. sim poderia confiar plenamente em Sango e seu olhar mais uma vez e so agora havia percebido o quanto sua amiga estava feliz Sango havia casado com o Monge Miroku, ela tinha começado uma família e havia recuperado seu irmão, ao qual Rin sentia muita simpatia.

"Rin-chan?" Sango cortou sua linha de raciocinio.

"Desculpe-me. Sango, mas e que gostaria de saber se voce e Kohaku poderiam me treinar?"

"Treinar você?" Kohaku perguntou,sabendo muito bem onde isso terminaria.

"Sim". .. Eu pretendo aprender a me defender e..... ...Matar youkais ... Por favor, não perguntem meus motivos ou intenções. Se vocês nao quiserem me ensinar, irei entender e o direito de voces mas nos despedimos aqui. "

Sango e Kohaku estavam incredulos. Nem sabiam o que dizer. Com o silencio que se estabeleceu entre eles, levou Rin a creer que eles iriam adiantando levantou e tomou o caminho da sentio a mao de Kohaku agarrando seu pulso.

"Rin ... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas ... Não deixarei que saia por esta porta sem caminho ou direcao. Iremos treiná-la. "

"Kohaku ..." Sango disse, um pouco surpresa. Ela estava muito confusa, mas era evidente , que ambos a sua frente nao aceitariam um nao como resposta.

"Rin-chan, porque você não ficar aqui por um tempo e descansa, entendo que hoje deve ter sido um dia muito dificil para pode ficar com um quarto vago que temos e amanha todos podemos discutir isto melhor ,embora pareca que kohaku concordou.

"Muito Obrigada Sango, sempre i serei grata a voce pelo que esta fazendo por mim" disse tomando rumo ao seu quarto.

Sango e Kohaku se entreolharam,mas nao falaram nada. Depois de um tempo Sango foi procurar por seu marido e Kohaku por Inuyasha.

Ao cair na cama Rin percebeu que nao conseguia tirar-lo da que ela falasse, Chorasse ou gritasse ele estaria em sua mente e coracao."O que voce fez comigo?" ela se perguntou, como nao obteve resposta de si mesma,lembrou das ultimas tres palavras que lhe disse, e naquele momento teria certeza que seriam faladas muitas vezes ainda...

"Eu te odeio ..."

**************

5 anos depois ...

Rin havia aceitado com indiferenca se casar com Kohaku... Para ela nao fazia diferenca, tudo que conseguia enchergar era a si que ela fosse uma criatura egoista e negligente por natureza, mas o tempo e o infortunio lhe haviam a ensinado...Amor e odio se tornaram sentimentos intercambiaveis para Rin, ela nem mesmo sabia mais destinguir uma da outra. 

Durante cinco anos, ela tinha sido treinada. Dia a pos dia, isso tinha se tornado uma obssecao. Ninguém tinha lhe perguntado. Dentro dos primeiros meses de sua estada tinha revertido de volta ao seu antigo eu, seus diaa de ser uma criança muda. Ela dizia algumas palavras aqui e ali. Nao iria permitir que outra pessoa viesse e acabasse com seus sentimentos...ou o que restou ela sabia que deveria partir....Sim ela sabia, nao foi a toa que dedicou 5 anos de sua vida a isso...

Quando chegou a hora de Partir, Kohaku foi o primeiro a sentir..Neste momento estava com a esposa em um campo onde admiravam a lua palida, Mas Kohaku sentia que Rin estava longe, !

"Você vai me deixar, não é?", Perguntou ele calmamente. Seus olhos estavam começando a lácrimejar . Ele sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Porem nao esperava que o mesmo fosse tao cedo.

" muito Kohaku"

"Não, você nao sente", disse ele com um sorriso triste.

Pela primeira vez, Rin voltou-se para o marido e olhou-o nos olhos com uma concentração tão feroz que ele teve que apoiar-se. Foi a primeira vez em três anos que ele tinha visto irradiar essa emoção. Os olhos dela permaneceram fixos no dele.

"Você é um homem bom Kohaku. Mesmo assim, temos que seguir nossos caminhos separados , e voce sabe o porque nao? Meu coracao nao lhe pertence. Vou deixá-lo, assim como ele me deixou. Se voce senir raiva de mim , eu mereco, e ate seria mais cruel eu ficar ao seu lado e te enganando...Voce merece alguem que te ame de verdade, que possa construir uma familia com voce e lhe dar amor. 

Kohaku deixou sua mao escorrer pelo rosto de Rin."Eu sempre te amei tanto, mesmo sabendo que o mesmo sentimento nao era correspondido por sua parte, mas ainda continuei te amando com todas as forcas do meu ser" parou por um momento e desviou o olhar," talvez ate te amei de mais e me tornei cego, mas nunca seria capaz de te ...O que sinto por voce e tao grande que sou capaz de entender que voce nao e feliz ao meu lado, e tambem sei que se esta indo embora e por sua felicidade. E isso e uma coisa que nao tem preco Rin...

Emocionada com tais palavras do marido Rin o abracou e sussurou em seu ouvido.

"Obrigada!"

Assim que amanheceu, partiu uma solitaria RIn ...

*************

Caminhava rumo ao Oeste... Mal parando para tinha evitado de mais Rin seguiu seu caminho para o castelo de Sesshoumaru, que também já fora sua casa. Desta vez, a felicidade não iria fugir do seu alcance. Ela já tinha idade suficiente para compreender melhor avida para o que era. Ela agora era forte o suficiente para assumir o controle de algumas situações.

***************

Ao chegar aos portoes do castelo, ficou esperando com a espada na estava certa de que ele viria,ema vez que sentira seu a pessoa que saiu primeiro nao era o youkai que estava vez do seu odio,seus olhos cairam em cima do que era sem duvidas uma versao mais nova de Sesshoumaru, tendo a mesma lua crescente na testa e ambas as listras ao lado do rosto.

Rin percebera que o mesmo a fita-la e forcou um sorriso.

Rin ajoelhou-se e tomou a aparência do rapaz com mais tinha o mesmo porte que Sesshoumaru muito menos a frieza, mas era algo nos olhos que havia revivido em seu coracao algo que estava morto a muito nesse momento que a realidade gritou na mente de Rin. As lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto quando ela se inclinou e deu ao filho um beijo em sua testa. Ela se levantou e se virou para ir embora.

Nem se quer dera 3 passos e pode sentir uma presenca atras dela. Sabia que se virasse agora seria o ultimo erro que iria fazer......Mas o fez de proposito.

Lá estava ele, inalterado, inabalável ... seus cabelos soprando no vento. A criança se agarrou a perna do pai, Rin observou, lembrando das muitas vezes que ela mesma tinha usado Sesshoumaru como um escudo em sua juventude. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa por ela na época. Quando teria tudo vindo à tona?

"Filho, entregue isso a sua mãe. Diga-lhe que não estamos em perigo . Ela sabera o que fazer. Entendeu? "Sesshoumaru disse entregando a tenseiga ao filho.

" Sesshoumaru ...." Rin disse, levantando os olhos eo fitando diretamente.

"Por que você veio?"

"Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa."

Os dois se entreolharam. Fazia tempo ... muito tempo ... para ambos. Seus olhos traziam todas as emoções que haviam lutado para esconder do mais uma verdade Rin se deu conta, quando a pouco tempo avistara o pequeno Youkai...Sesshoumaru tinha se esquecido dela e agora ela nao se passava de uma lembranca em sua tao longa o olhar do Youkai e comecou a se afastar.

"Você nunca vai ser substituída. Rin. "

Rin parou. Ele acabara de falar que nunca fora por alguns estantes, mas fira demais para ela, em pouco tempo naum podia mais segurar as lagrimas qu comecavam a cair de forma incontrolavel.

Ela se virou para olhar-lo e percebeu que ele também lutava pelo controle sobre si mesmo. Seus olhos brilhavam com a emoção reprimida. Rin caminhou até ele e sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

Ela falou baixinho. Ela tinha toda a atencao do Youkai voltada para si como a anos atras.... O momento final havia chegado.

"Eu percebo agora, Sesshoumaru-sama que, nesta vida, nós não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos ... E assim, eu lhe pergunto, você estará comigo na próxima? "

Ele sabia que ela estava pedindo a ele. Ele tinha conseguido tudo que previa fazer: produzir um herdeiro e garantir as terras do Oeste a continuacao de sua linhagem. Sua obrigação de seu título tinha sido cumprida. Ele agora estava livre para viver para si mesmo.

As palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça. "Voce estara comigo na proxima?"

"... Sim".

Rin tentou recuperar o controle de si mesma. Finalmente, ela viu à sua frente o homem que tinha dado o seu coração ... há muito tempo.

A última coisa que pode ver antes de fechar os olhos foi um sorriso e um aceno de aprovação, dizendo-lhe para continuar. Rin os manteve fechados ate que escutou o barulho do corpo caindo ao chao.

"Esta vida não era nossa, Sesshoumaru-sama, mas nada pode nos negar o próximo."

Entao o corpo sem vida de Rin caiu ao lado dele, sem nunca perder o sorriso em seu rosto ...

*******************

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Você está aqui ".

"Estamos juntos agora."

"Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

FIM!

Agradecendo as reviews.... ^^

Jessica: obrigada fofa por comentar e pedir por continuar!

Midory-chan: Nuss fico feliz por ter gostado.e como ta ai o finalzinhu prometido BJS BJS....

Ko-chan s2 : E verdade e muito triste mesmo mas no final ate que pode se dizer que e feliz!

Sim o sesshy foi muito mau com a Rin. Mas ainda bem que no final tudo deu certo!!!

Brigadinha por ler e comentar a fic...espero que tenha gostado do final....BJAUM!

Obrigada ao pessoal que leu e comentou a fic....Isso realmente ajuda!!!

Bom espero que tenham gostado e please...deixem Reviews.....( nem que for para criticar) ^^

Desculpem os erros (que sao muitos) mas nao deu tempo de revisar ok?

BJAO a todos!!!


End file.
